A Long Way
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Enderman watched her transform from a weak human, to a strong miner.


**A/N: So... I got the Minecraft game... Enderman is the best of the Slender brothers. It's official. So, while I was playing that game, a story idea popped into my head. Enjoy, my friends.**

**A Long Way**

They always ran after her, growling and groaning; hissing and moaning. Due to her passive nature, she always ran away. She didn't have too many things. In fact, the only thing she carried was a pickax, an ax she didn't use too much, and some food. It was safe to say, that this girl was the weakest he had ever seen.

Enderman wasn't one for attacking on sight, unlike his comrades. Instead, he went about life, unless provoked to harm. He enjoyed roaming around, picking up blocks and carrying them, and staying dry whenever it rained (that horrible, _horrible_ rain). Never before had he had any intentions on harming on the girl. Of course, whenever they crossed paths, the girl didn't run in fear. He never gave her a reason to. Instead, they seemed to lock eyes with each other. And with a slight nod of the head from the girl, she would turn around, and run away. Not out of fear, but out of respect for his space. And he liked that about the girl. Sometimes she would even drop flowers in front of him and run off. Pink roses and white daisies. His favorite.

One day, though, Enderman had enough of seeing the girl run around in a flurry of panic. This time, when she ran from the creatures chasing her, he had already set a little trap. She had fallen into it, unable to see that the land dropped in front of her, letting her fear blind her. When she finally lifted herself up, she found herself backed into a little corner. Being surrounded by the zombies and not wanting to die, she finally used the wooden ax she carried around. This pleased Enderman. He finally saw her defending herself.

After a couple days went by, she started to fight more, until she was ready to enter the caves. Not wanting her to go alone or get herself killed, he followed after her. She was fine for the first few minutes. Then the skeletons came. She mostly ran from them. Some she did fend off, but most were left behind, watching the young girl flee. Of course, she didn't give up. Enderman wouldn't let her. He silently guided her, making sure she didn't get seriously injured. She did managed to find many things. Iron, coal, redstone, and even a bunch of stone. And once that sun rose, she was out of that cave and running through the endless world.

As time passed, Enderman watched the girl grow in strength and courage. He also watched her building her own home to stay in most of the nights so she wouldn't be exposed to the dangers that awaited her. It took her many days, but she finally finished. It wasn't anything special. Just a home made of stone, wooden roof covering the top so no rain could enter. She even made windows so she could look out at night. She always smiled or waved to Enderman when she saw him, and in return, he would smile or wave right back. It was a bit hard to say, but he did love the girl. She was like his daughter. He felt a strong need to protect her, or at least make sure she wasn't harmed.

Months passed. The girl was stronger than ever. A diamond sword with matching armor, excluding a helmet. He wished she would wear the dang thing, but no such luck ever came of that. For now, she was happy with what she had. Still, even though he knew she was strong, he always followed her; always made sure she was never in any real danger. She still enjoyed being around Enderman. She still gave him roses and daisies, and still waved and smiled at him. It always warmed him little heart to know she acknowledged his presence.

Until one day, she met a boy. Both spent much time together, often going on adventures together and into dark caves. Enderman could no longer protect her, for the boy had taken his job. The girl didn't really pay much attention to him anymore. Enderman figured she enjoyed spending most of her time with her new love. He turned hateful towards the boy. He was the one who took her away from him. He was the one who waltz into this land with nothing, and managed to take the most prized thing from him. And one day, this boy would pay.

Enderman planned the boy's downfall for so long. But it would have to be he was alone. He couldn't possibly kill him in front of the girl! Oh no, that wouldn't be right! He just had to wait for the right moment. The right moment where he would finally confront the boy and rip away his- Hm? What was this? A pile of pink roses and white daisies were laying in front of the small cave he lived in, a sign right behind the pile.

_Enderman,_

_My deepest apologies for not spending more time with you. I'm sure you're furious with me, and I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I do wish that you have these flowers as a token of both my regret and my gratitude. I thank you for protecting me for so long, and I'm so sorry I haven't acknowledged you for some time now. I hope you're not too angry though._

_~Rabbit_

He smiled. So... she did remember him. How sweet. And she even remembered his favorite flowers! Perhaps, if she didn't ever forget him, the boy could live.

That night, Enderman admired the outside of his little girl's home. She was always a night owl, and when she looked out of her window and saw him, both locked eyes. And soon, with a large smile, she waved at Enderman. He returned it, almost acting like a mirror to mimic her moves. She exited the home quietly, skipping over to him. The two walked through the forest, enjoying each others company. Yes. As long as Enderman could still enjoy moment like these with the girl, he would allow the boy to live. As long as he too brought her happiness.

She had come a long way from the first time they met. Enderman saw the girl as a weakling, and trained her from afar, also protecting her from the scary creatures that tried to attack her. She started out as nothing, and now... now she was the strongest human he had ever seen with his two violet eyes. And he was proud to say that this girl was someone he had accepted as family.


End file.
